I'm Still Here
by alittlebitomagicplease
Summary: Lilly and Oliver have been best friends since preschool. But when Oliver changes and Lilly can't fix him, how will there friendship ever last? [LOLIVER]
1. The beginning

I'm Still Here:

By; Alittlebitomagicplease 

**OLIVER'S PV:**

She had called him just a few minutes ago, wanting him to meet her down at Rico's for a smoothie and to surf. This wasn't the first time they'd ever talked to each other, or had called one another to met down at Rico's. No, they have been the best of friends since the day the met back in preschool.

Yes, the little shaggy, brown haired boy who had the sixty-four pack of crayons _with_ the sharpener, had managed to become best friends, with the little blonde, blue-eyed, pigtailed girl, whom he thought was the most beautiful of the girls in his class, of course.

He hadn't expected her to come over, but she wasn't _really_ coming over for him, he soon found out after watching her come over to his little small, round table, eyeing the crayons the whole time when she blurted out, "No way!"

He looked at her, pretending to not know what she was talking about.

"What?"

She looked at him, then back at the crayons.

"You have the sixty-four pack _with _the sharpener?"

He smiled and nodded. She immediately sat down beside him. He smiled to himself, but stopped when she looked at him and said,

"Can I use them?"

He was just going to say yes, but he decided to make this a little fun game. He smiled slyly and said,

"Only if you hold my hand."

She looked down at his open hand, shrugged and tugged onto it, while using her other free hand to start coloring with the crayons. She smiled and sharpened the green crayon, even though it didn't need it, giggled to herself, and said,

"Thank you."

He smiled and looked at her, coloring away with his crayons and sharpening them with his sharpener and said,

"Your welcome."

After that, they went outside and told each other their names, played in the sand box for a while, and after that, they were inseparable.

Yes, Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott have been best friends since that day. They did meet a new girl, Miley Stewart, who was now another one of their best friends, and had bonded with them easily.

Oliver thought Miley was a nice girl, southern, very beautiful, but a feeling inside of him told him that he shouldn't be more than a friend to Miley. He didn't know quite what the feeling was, but it had been there the day he had met Lilly.

A little tiny feeling that just wouldn't go away.

And sure, sometimes he'd ignore it, and start thinking about possibly dating Miley, but it never happened. He did go out with Sarah, the girl whose locker was only three down from his, and he did like her. But after a while, he just didn't seem to have the same feelings for her then the ones he had when he first went out with her, so he broke up with her gently, and things went back to normal.

He got up from off of his bed, went and changed into his dark green swim trunks and a light t-shirt, and sprinted down to Rico's to meet up with Lilly.

He arrived at there a little early, so he sat on one of the chairs and ordered two banana strawberry smoothies, which happened to be both Oliver and Lilly's favorite kind.

He started to sip his slowly, and then saw Lilly calmly walking towards him, smiling down at him.

He just watched it awe, until she sat down and started sipping her smoothie. Then suddenly, she tugged on his arm, pulled him forward and said,

"Oh my gosh, I heard the waves were _incredible_ today! It's the perfect day to surf! Eeep!"

He laughed at her, and she laughed at herself and continued to sip her smoothie.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we decided to come out and surf today, huh?"

"Yeah…it was."

She laughed a little and then looked over at him, carefully so he wouldn't notice.

He turned back and instantly she was sipping on her smoothie. He patted his stomach and said,

"Well, I'm not all that thirsty anymore, and I wanna hit the waves before they die down. You can wait here while I-"

She pushed passed him and shouted,

"No way Oken! I'm first at the waves!"

He laughed and jogged up the hill, where she was already in the ocean, surf board in hand, trying to tackle the waves.

She was wearing a light green speckled bikini top and light green swimming shorts. Her surfboard was light green, so she matched perfectly.

Oliver looked over at her and smiled. She could even be beautiful all wet and a mess, trying to surf.

He continued to watch for a minute, when she shouted,

"Come on Oliver!"

He shook his head and then took his shirt off and dived into the water. He wasn't "Mr. Buff" or anything, but he wasn't fat. He'd been trying to reach at least a four-pack, but he wasn't quite there yet. His arms were the strongest part of him, so he paddled past the waves easily and caught up to Lilly.

She was standing on her surfboard, trying to reach the perfect balance. She got it and held onto it for a while, but the fell off her board into the water.

He laughed and said,

"Oh, you missed that one!"

She got back up from the water and automatically said,

"Oh shut up!"

She lightly hit him by the arm. He clutched his arm dramatically and went down a little lower into the water.

"Owww!"

She laughed and said,

"Come on Oliver it couldn't have hurt _that_ badly. But, you are a _sensitive_ man…"

With that, he lightly tackled her into the water, throwing his arms at her waist. She screamed as the feel into the water. He pushed up after a while, still holding her, and then releasing her, as she went up a little in the air and landed in the water.

She came back strong and gripped onto his backed and screamed,

"Oliver you don't tackle me, I tackle _you_!"

She used all of her might, although he was clearly stronger, tried to rumble him into the water.

He loosened up on his strength, letting her tackle him in.

She raised her hands in the air and breathed,

"Oh yeah, that's right!"

He laughed and commented back,

"You know I let you tackle me, right?'

She came over to him gently, put her arms around him and whispered,

"I know."

He put his arms around her tiny waist, and they were elapsed into a hug. It lasted a little while, before Oliver pulled back and said,

"Man, its getting dark."

She mumbled a light, "Yeah it is" while they got out of the water and dried themselves off, and then Oliver putting on his shirt.

He walked her home, even though they lived right next door to each other.

They walked up her driveway, passed her older brother Austin's car [Yes, he is made up ) until they got to the front door of her house.

They stood a little bit between each other. Oliver looked at her.

"Well, I had a good time."

"I did too. It was fun. We haven't gotten to hang out…alone for a while so this was…nice."

He smiled and her and she smiled back at her. He fumbled with his hands as he said quietly,

"Well, I'd better get going. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded and said almost in a whisper,

"Sounds good. Goodnight Ollie."

He smiled at the childish nickname she had given him on the day the met. Even though it was childish, it was comforting to here her say it to him. He looked one more time at her bright, shinning blue eyes and said,

"Goodnight Lils."

She smiled and walked into the house, shutting the door quietly behind her. He walked to his house and laid down on his bed, thinking about their fun day, and how he wished everyday he could hang out with her; just the two of them; Lilly and Oliver.


	2. Heartbroken

**LILLY'S PV:**

Her alarm clock buzzed with a roar the next morning. She shifted into an upward position and stretched her arms upward. She yawned and remembered only one thing: Oliver.

Yes, Lilly Truscott has a small crush on her best friend, Oliver Oken. Okay, it's not small, it's huge. She won't admit it to anyone, not even herself. But every time she's around him, she feels butterflies in her stomach and a spark run through her veins. She loved being around him.

That night at the beach was one of the best nights she's ever had with Oliver. Besides the surfing and the smoothie, but being in his arms. Smelling his sweet natural scent of donuts and Axe cologne, her favorite brand of cologne.

Even though sometimes, Lilly seemed to think that Oliver might have a crush on Miley. I mean she was gorgeous, she was smart, and she's Hannah Montana, whom Oliver has been a major, over the top fan of since Lilly met him. But he never did ask her out, and he hasn't been acting like he would anytime soon, so right now Lilly felt all right when Oliver was around Miley.

She quickly got dressed and walked downstairs to find her older brother Austin, at the table eating breakfast. Lilly grabbed an apple and said, "Hey Austin."

Austin looked up at Lilly and said,

"Good morning. How was your little "late night date" with Oliver? You came home late, I thought something happened to you."

Lilly rolled her eyes. Austin wasn't a big fan of Oliver, knowing where he's come from and his family. Oliver has three older brothers and one older sister, named Olivia. For his brothers, Jason was the oldest. Then John. And then Jacob. Oliver's single mother was named Betty. Oliver's father walked out on the family right after Oliver was born, so Oliver never got a chance to meet his father. Ever since then, Oliver's mom had gone psychotic and started getting into being an alcoholic. She drank too much and now Oliver's older sister had to take her to her counselor and talk to her about how to get her to stop drinking alcohol.

Austin went to school with Jacob and John, who were both the type of guys to only go out with women for "the goods". Jason was a grown man who gotten into drugs about a year ago and was arrested. He got out of jail and went straight back home, where he is currently living.

Lilly looked back at her brother and said, "Austin, Oliver and I just went to the beach to surf and hang out. Nothing happened…nothing at all…"

Austin looked back at Lilly and smiled.

"Good because if anything happened to you I swear to god I'd-"

Lilly shoved the un-eaten apple in his mouth and said on her way out to school,

"Save it. I wouldn't dare let you hurt him."

She got on her skateboard and started to roll to Oliver's. They usually rode their skateboards to school together every morning and talked about stuff that's been going on in their lives.

Lilly walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Betty answered, in pajamas and said, "Lilly, welcome."

Lilly smiled and said, "Hello Mrs. Oken. Um…is Oliver around by any chance?"

Betty frowned and said,

"Oh no I'm sorry dear, but he went off to school with some girls and a bunch of guys. I'm sorry."

Lilly nodded numbly and said, "Thank you."

She skateboarded alone. She wondered why Oliver didn't at least call or text her to let her know he wouldn't be skateboarding with her. It hurt Lilly that he didn't even make an effort to tell her.

She put her skateboard by the front racks and took off her helmet. She went to her locker, and she saw Oliver.

He was standing around a bunch of guys who Lilly knew. The girls were the ones that Lilly despised; he was hanging around with preps.

The guys had always been Oliver's friends; Dylan, with dark golden blonde hair and Jason with really light blonde hair that almost looked fake.

Of course sometimes they would hang out with Jackson, Miley's older brother, but usually he went off with his own group of friends.

The girls were a group of three, all totally plastic and bitchy, the kind of girls who hated Lilly and who hated them back. The first girl was Ashley [not the Ashley from the actual Hannah Montana. I made this one up.) She had long blonde, curly hair. She was very tall and gorgeous. The next girl was a redhead. Her name was Chelsea. The other girl was Brenda, who had long black, silky hair.

They were all huddled in a group, talking and laughing about things Lilly probably didn't want to know about. She decided that she would ignore Oliver for the day and see how he responds to it. She knew it would be hard, but she had to do it.

Suddenly the bell rang and she gathered all of her stuff and walked to her first class, which was Biology with Mrs. Kunkle. Oliver sat right in front of her. She sat down and looked into her notebook, pretending to study some previous notes she had taken from earlier.

Oliver sat down and looked at her. He smiled and said, "Why are you studying those notes? We took those like, a week ago."

Lilly couldn't believe it! He didn't even remember that he totally ditched her this morning to hang out with the some stupid plastic, fake bitches and lame guys?

What a donut!

Lilly sighed and said, "Oliver…I need to know something. Why did you-"

Mrs. Kunkle's wooden voice started booming, interrupting Lilly from asking Oliver about why he had ditched her this morning. Oliver turned around and faced Mrs. Kunkle, pretending to listen.

Lilly went up closer to him, breathing in his sweet sent, those butterflies crawling back up in her stomach as she whispered,

"After school, by the sidewalks."

He nodded and they continued to listen to Mrs. Kunkle's awful voice.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMLOLiVERHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The last bell of the day finally rang. Lilly ran out the door and to the walking sidewalks past the school. She sat down and waited a little while before Oliver came. He sat down beside her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Lilly took in a deep breath and said,

"Why did you ditch me this morning. I mean, you could've at least called me to let me know that you were going to be going to school with your…other friends. I mean, it hurt me Oliver. I went to your house and looked like an idiot in front of your mom. I mean, god Oliver is it really that hard to just let me know when your gonna change the usually plans. I mean…I'm your best friend Oliver…"

Oliver looked down at the ground and said,

"Look, Lilly I'm sorry I didn't call you. I just…I just didn't think it was that big of a deal I mean…I don't know…I sort of lost track of time I guess."

Lilly looked at him.

"You lost track of time? Oliver…I know that's a lie. I mean, all I ask was if you could call me and tell me that you couldn't ride to school with me. A _simple_ phone call Oliver. Maybe even a _tiny_ text message, something! It would've helped a lot Oliver. But since you, apparently forgot that I existed when hanging out with them-"

Oliver looked up from the ground at Lilly and said,

"Forgot about you? You honestly think I _forgot_ about you? Lilly, how could I? After spending the entire day with you yesterday, surfing and having an amazing time, probably the best time we've had _alone_ in a while, you think I could just _forget_ about you? A-And just because I didn't call you to tell you that I was going to school with my other friends who want to get to know me, _you_ get all pissed off and mad at me, when its not even _that_ big of a problem? Just because I don't always want to tell you everything about my life and everywhere I'm going and who hang out with, you get…what jealous? Just because you don't like them doesn't mean I don't. And for the record, I don't always have to ride my skateboard to school with you, or for that matter _hang_ out with you either. So don't expect it anymore."

With that, Oliver walked away, leaving Lilly cold and heartbroken. Tears were coming to her eyes. How could he be so perfect one night and then the next day be a totally ass-hole to her? It didn't make sense. The tears were falling rapidly. She wiped them away quickly, and buried her head in her hand so no one could see her tears.


	3. I'm to blame

**LILLY'S PV:**

After finally wiping the last tear from her cheek, she decided to go back home and just rest. She still remembered what he had said. It stung her cold. How one night could be the most perfect night, when he's nice and acts like he cares about her, and then the next he's a total selfish jerk. She really didn't understand. Suddenly, her cell phone buzzed from inside of her coat pocket. She looked at it. She had five missed calls, all from her brother. She noticed that it was pretty dark, and that she had been crying for a long time and her brother was probably wondering where she was.

She walked slowly until she reached her house. She looked over at Oliver's house and up at his room window. His lights were off. He was probably hanging out with his new group of friends, having a great time. Lilly felt more tears come to her eyes. She wiped them quickly and walked inside the house.

He brother Austin got up from the kitchen chair and shouted, "Lilly! Where the hell have you been? I've been calling your phone for the last half-hour! Why didn't you answer?"

She pushed past him and ran into her room. She buried her head in her pillows and started to sob quietly. She really didn't want her brother to find out what Oliver did. It would just make him hate him more. And then he tried to stop Lilly from seeing him again, and her life would be ruined. I mean, Oliver can be a jerk, especially in this case, but even still then Lilly missesd him and wanted to be near him.

_He's right. What Oliver said. I'm just stupid. I shouldn't think that he's always going to call me and tell me where he's going. He shouldn't have to do that. It's not his fault. It's mine._

She sat up and looked at the ceiling, letting the tears cascade down her face. She didn't care. She looked up suddenly when she saw Austin through a little spot in the doorway.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

She nodded and he walked in. He sat right beside her and said, "Lilly, what's wrong?"

She gulped loudly and said, "Austin it's nothing that you should be concerned about. It's stupid anyway…he's right…"

Austin blinked and then asked,

"Whose right? Lilly, can you please just tell me what happened?"

Lilly sighed and looked at him.

"Promise you won't do anything or hurt anyone I talk about?"

He nodded.

She took a deep breath and said,

"Okay…well Oliver and I got into a fight today. It was about this morning. I went over to his house to see if he was going to ride his skateboard to school with me like he does every day. So I went up to the door and his mom answered. I asked her if Oliver was there and she said that he went to school with some of his other friends. So I went to school a lone and…well I wanted to talk to him about why he didn't tell me that he wasn't going to be skateboarding to school with me. So we met up after school and I asked him about it and…and…"

She could feel fresh tears coming into her eyes. She really didn't want to cry in front of her brother. So she took a deep breath and continued.

"He said…that he didn't always have to…to tell me where he was going and who he was hanging out with and that he wasn't always going to skateboard with me to school or…or…"

She couldn't take it. The last part had hurt her the most. She then broke down and started crying again. Her brother held her in his arms and shushed her. She cried for a little while longer and then sat up.

Austin looked at her and said, "Look I don't want to tell you this...but you've got to hear it. Oliver is a complete jerk. He's always been this way towards you. Have you ever noticed that when you guys get into a fight, its always _your_ fault? Even though it clearly isn't? I mean, I'm surprised your not used to this already."

Austin laughed a sly laugh and Lilly got angry. She looked at him with cold eyes and said,

"The only reason he says that is because it's true! I _am_ always the one messing up! I mean, I'm the stupid one…Oliver's…always right…"

Austin looked at her and said,

"You've _got_ to be kidding me! Oliver isn't always right! Lilly…why do you always think you're the blame?"

Lilly looked over at a picture of Oliver and her when they were younger.

"Because…it's true."

Austin shook his head and walked out of the room. Lilly then fell onto her bed again and let a few small tears escape from her eyes. She was going to have a hard time sleeping tonight.

**AN: Hey! Okay, well if you're confused its okay. Lilly is only blaming herself because she's making herself believe that Oliver's right so they can be friends again. Yeah…okay just wanted to be sure everyone got it! **


	4. What's it gonna be?

**OLIVER'S PV:**

He shouldn't have said what he said. He knew he hurt her. A lot. Lilly wasn't the type to cry or get emotional, but when he walked away from her, he swore he heard her weeping and crying behind him. It hurt him because _he_ did that to her. His words made her cry. But, he couldn't go back now.

He was going to Ashley's house for a party she was holding. He had gotten invited while they were walking to the school in the morning. He felt really grateful and glad that he was invited to a party, but the kind that he'd never been to before made him more grateful. He was excited, but also a little unfocused because of what had happened between him and Lilly.

He walked home and got into his party clothes. He wore a light green tee with some baggy black pants. His hair didn't change, and he sprayed Axe cologne all over himself.

Finally, when it was time for him to leave, he walked out of his house, but spotted someone coming towards him. She was blonde, pale and gave him a guilty feeling in his stomach. He lurked behind a bush to see who the mystery woman was.

He waited for a while until she stopped in the driveway of her house, right next to his and looked up at his room window. The light from the moon was shinning on her face delicately, and right then he knew that the girl was Lilly. He watched as she looked up at his room. It was dark, and all the lights were off.

Suddenly, almost instantly a smooth, pale tear streaked down her left cheek. To Oliver, it looked as if it were in slow motion. She then quickly wiped it away and walked inside her house.

He sat there for a minute and put a hand through his hair. Lilly had been crying because of him. He felt terrible. Oliver Oken, her supposable 'best friend' had made Lilly Truscott cry. He couldn't get over it. He sat in the bush for a while trying to decide weather to talk to her or go to the party. Then, lightly, almost faintly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and saw his friend Dylan.

"Hey man. You better come to the party, 'cause its gonna rock!"

He smiled and Oliver smiled a tiny smile back up at him. He looked at Dylan and said,

"You know dude…I don't know if I can go to the party tonight."

Dylan cocked his head to the side.

"Why not? This is one of the hottest parties of the year. How could you miss it!"

Oliver put his hand at his chin and said, "Well…I messed up tonight. I said some things to my best friend that I didn't mean to say. Those things hurt her…made her cry…and-and I caused it."

He felt like crying. But he wouldn't dare cry in front of Dylan. So he took a deep breath in and continued.

"So…I think I should talk to her. Make things better. To be honest…I can't live without her. I need her and…I don't think I should go-"

Dylan shook his thick hair wildly. He looked at him and said,

"Dude! I know you're talking about Lilly. But look, she's _was_ your best friend. You have _us_ now. We are your new best friends. This party is gonna prove to us that you wanna hang out with us and get to know us. And to be frank…you shouldn't go talk to her this quickly. I mean, let it sink it. Let her know that you're serious about what you said, because you obviously were but you probably said it in a way that was too much and hurt her. But…you can't let your little 'best friend' beat you out of going to an amazing party! So…what's it gonna be? Lilly or us?"

Oliver looked at Dylan and then at Lilly's house. He gave a moment to think. This was a huge decision, and if he picked the wrong choice, he could never go back.

**A/N: Hey! Okay, yeah little cliffhanger here but still. What's Oliver gonna chose? Give me reviews for this chaptahh and you'll find out! Thanks!**


End file.
